A conventional capacitive touch panel using an ITO transparent electrode has problems of poor visibility due to overlap between a sensing pattern on an upper side and an operation pattern on a lower side. Further, although an upper metal-interconnect electrode and a lower metal-interconnect electrode are arranged in a parallel form to reduce resistance, excessive increase in fraction of a parallel circuit reduces total resistance and thus can deteriorate touch sensitivity. Moreover, if the ITO transparent electrode is replaced with CNT or graphene, such problems become more serious and visibility thereof may also be deteriorated due to inherent properties of such materials.
Therefore, there is a need for an electrode pattern structure which employs a conductive material such as CNT or graphene as a replacement for an ITO transparent electrode while securing high visibility.